Warring Harmony
by Sandstone Dragon
Summary: We all know the story. Five knights, defending their master til the end of time. One Unison device, meant to be a secondary master to the tome. But how well do you know the story? For now, we shall find how this tome came into existence, how it bound the knights to its service, and how the Belkan Empire came to an end. Let the story begin.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So, this is the rewrite! Hope you enjoy it, and it gets somewhere! Sadly, this is a short chapter...**

Year 462 (BP)

High above the world of Belka, a battle is raging. The crown jewel of the Saint Kings, the Saint's Cradle, is charging its cannons. The target is far across the Dimensional Ocean, the planet of Mid-Childa. In front of the cannons, the Wolkenritter, five of the strongest Belkan knights. The General of the Raging Fire, Signum. The Crimson Iron Rider, Vita. The Shielding Guardian Beast, Zafira. The Knight of the Lake, Shamal. And the Knight of the White Holly, Harry.

Commanding them is of the ship, is a woman with white hair and abalaster skin. She carries a dark brown tome with a gold cross on its front, with a mass of writhing tentacles, formed out of dark energy erupting from its pages. She struggles with not only restraining darkness, but also commanding the Wolkenritter, in their assault on the Cradle.

"Signum, destroy the close-range drones! Vita, knock out those turrets, Zafira, watch her back! Harry, help me with the corruption! I'll take the cannons offline! We must not disappoint our Mistress!"

"Yes Einklang!"

Saint's Cradle

On board, two figures are arguing, trying to convince the other to leave. One is Olivie Sägebrecht, the last of the Saint Kings. The other is Claus Ingvalt, Hegemon of Shutra, and Olivie's lover.

"Look, these cannons are locked on! We don't have enough time to override them, and my Wolkenritter can only delay them!" Olivie argues.

"Then let's get off this ship! You've already set the self-destruct, why would you stay here?!" Claus demands.

"This is my ship. Since I cannot revoke that _rouge's_ command, it is my duty to stay here, and see that it cannot be carried out. He is already trying to override my orders."

"Then I'll prepare a Dimensional Transfer spell and get us out of here right before the sequence ends! That way he can't possibly stop it!"

"Bu-"

"One minute until self-destruct." The words reverberate from the ship, interrupting Olivie's argument.

"...fine. You do that, I'll keep him from canceling my command."

"Got it! Setting dimensional coordinates. The location is as follows, by way of the Dimensional Sea: 8, 1, 12-B, 21-D..."

Outside Saint's Cradle

"Damn it! We can't stop the cannon at this point! Everyone, get back here!" Einklang orders, "Shamal, put up your strongest barrier, Harry, Vita, Zafira, do your best to reinforce it!"

At this, all the knights take up formation around Einklang, taking part in one final stand...

Saint's Cradle

"...697. Prepare to open the gateway. Delay for 20 seconds. Vivi! Get over here!"

As Claus cries out, Olivie starts rushing away from the controls, towards Claus. The ship, starting to erupt into explosions from charges activated early, shakes.

When Olivie nears Claus, an explosion occurs in the space between them, barring her from view.

"No! Cancel Dimensio-"

_"20 seconds have elapsed, sir. Now activating Dimensional Transfer."_

A silvery green triangle appears around Claus, erupting a silver light. When it fades, Claus is nowhere in sight.

"Heh... I guess... I was meant to die here... after all..."

The room shines with a bright light, and an immense heat tears through the room...

Outside the Saint's Cradle

When the cannon fires, it sends a ray of light forward, turning into an explosion that rips towards the barrier. When it hits the barrier, a sound like glass shattering is heard. The explosions pass through the shredded barrier, only to encounter a dark mass, that had engulfed the knights that were behind the barrier. The darkness consumes the energy, and begins expanding.

It reaches towards the planet below, twisting, writhing, consuming. It engulfs the world and everything on it. It then moves away, showing a barren planet, withering away into nothingness. It then reaches towards the ship.

As it begins to wrap around the ship, a bright light flashes from it, and an enormous heat is felt through the area. When the light fades, nothing is seen, but a black book, with a gold cross covered by red lines on its cover, pulsing. With each pulse, the red lines fade a little bit more, until the pulses stop, and the book simply floats through the empty space...

**A/N: Wow its been far too long! Decided to go back over the chapters are revise them, trying to fix problems with them so I have a strong base for trying to continue writing. Sorry for those who were hoping for a new chapter!**


	2. Signum's Spark

**AN: Sorry! Life said "Nope! No time for you to write!"... hopefully this makes up for some of it...**

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. If you don't recognize it, it still isn't mine._

Warring Harmony

Chapter 1:

Signum's Spark

* * *

Year 409, Belkan Territory

* * *

In the middle of a village, on a planet ensconced deeply in the Belkan Empire, a young girl is wandering the street. She is about 4'6", with light pink hair, flowing smoothly down to the middle of her back. She has green eyes,and is smiling. She seems carefree, in her simple cotton dress.

After wandering for a while, she approaches a wooden house, on the edge of the village. Waiting in the door, is a woman, in her late 30's, looking like a much older version of the child, and is holding out a wicker basket.

She cries out "Signum! Take this basket and pick some berries! We'll need some more for dinner tonight!" The girl, now named as Signum, cheerfully says "Yes mom." and takes the basket, turning around and rushing off into the forest.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

"This basket is getting pretty full... I better start heading home." Signum states, tired after 3 hours of collecting. As she turns around to head back, she hears a voice.

"_Help...me..."_

Turning around confused, she hears the voice again.

"_Help...me..."_

Signum, feeling a burning need to listen to the voice, starts walking towards it. Traveling for a few minutes, she comes across a clearing. Lying in the center of it, is an dark red armored gauntlet, with a black gem in the center where the back of the hand is. As she picks it up, curious, the gem glows for just a moment, and then the gauntlet seems to _melt_, flowing across her arm, then reforming into the same gauntlet.

Surprised at this, she tries to remove the gauntlet, only to find it won't move. She panics, and runs back towards the village.

* * *

Signum's House

* * *

"Where is she? She's never taken this long before." said Signum's mother. "Maybe she got lost? Oh no! I need to get a search party! Who knows what could be happening! She could be lost, or-or hurt, or-"

"MOM!"

As this is said, Signum blurs into sight, having been running to fast for most humans to see. When she appears, her form tackles her mother, wrapping around her. Her voice panicking, she starts to explain what happened out in the forest. Her mother then tries to take off the gauntlet from Signum, but to the shock of both of them, the gem flashes red, and the mother takes her hands off the gauntlet, it having grown much too hot for her to touch.

"Hmmm... this is a problem. I'll call the Belkan Outpost, see if I can get a specialist to remove it. Now, come on in, and we'll have dinner." Signum's mother said.

After dinner, the mother says "Well, we should have someone out here tomorrow. Hopefully nothing happens..."

Slightly disturbed, Signum goes up to her bed. She sleeps, and falls into a dark dream...

**AN: And that's a wrap. As always, reviews are appreciated, and my next chapter should not take near so long to get out. I hope. **


	3. Signum's Dream

**A/N: WOOT! A double posting! Guess I was right about this not taking long to come out with. Anyways, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: If I owned MSLN or HP, Harry Potter would not put up with his relatives' treatment of him, and mages would not have limiters in Nanoha.

Warring Harmony

Chapter 2: Signum's Dream

* * *

Year 409, Belkan Territory. Night.

* * *

_After dinner, Signum went to sleep, and fell into a dark dream..._

* * *

Dream

* * *

_This is Hell. The ravaged land, cracked from the extreme heat, blackened by ash. Everything is burning. In the distance, a skeleton of a tree is alight with flames, yet it doesn't seem to be crumbling. Then, like magic, the flames start moving. They quickly form a circle, entrapping me, as a beast steps forward. _

_ Part man, part creature, it stands as a giant, with bronzed skin and black horns, a mane of fire around his neck. On his chest, is metal, shaped into two separate circles, with a flare near its shoulders. Around his thighs and wrists, are metal bracers, glowing red from the heat. He stands a mass of muscle, with hooves for feet. His eyes are yellow, without any pupils._

_**"WHO DARES BELIEVE THEMSELVES WORTH OF MY POWER?!"**__ the beast shouts, glaring at Signum, who looks tiny in comparison._

_ "Ummm... your property?" Signum asks, curious._

_**"MY GAUNTLET, THAT YOU SO BOLDLY WEAR!" **__the beast roars._

_ "Oh! This is yours? I would give it back to you, but it doesn't seem to want to come off..." Signum replies._

_**"I KNEW YOU WERE A THIEF! I WILL DESTROY Y- wait, what? You would willingly return it?"**__ the beast asked, mystified._

_ "Well of course! Why would I keep something that wasn't mine?" Signum asked, equally confused._

_**"Well then, hold out your arm." **__the creature commanded._

_ As Signum held up her arm the beast grew shorter, and the flames around them grew less intense. The beast came up to Signum, and then touched the gauntlet. It began to glow, taking the shape of a plain broadsword, which was too large for Signum to lift. The hilt was wrapped in leather, and at the guard lay a single, uncut ruby, the size of a fist. The creature takes the comically sized sword from her, and stares at it. Soon, an one-sided conversation is heard._

_**"What do you mean?! You WANT to stay with her? Fine, but I WILL test her. And until she passes, you won't help her!" **__the beast demands._

_ The sword gives of an aura of intent, seeming to glare at the creature._

_**"Fine! You can activate basic mode." **__the beast grumbles at the sword. __**"Now, girl, my name is Ifrit, and I have decided to give you a gift. However, there are a few conditions. First! You will learn fire magic. No blessed of mine will not learn my magics, even if they can only do the basics, although my blessing should give you an affinity. Second, I will test you every once in a while. You will not know when, you will not know how, but you will know it was my test. You cannot use the sword's own powers until you have passed at least one of my tests. Thirdly, if you do well enough, I may even allow you call upon me in battle, as long as the foe is challenging."**_

_ Ifrit looks at Signum, who looks somewhat dazed, and sighs. __**"Let me put this simply. I will give you a test. You pass, you get more magic. You need to learn fire magics, which should be easy. And I may help you sometimes. Got it?"**_

_ "Okay!"_

_**"Good! Now then, the first test, SURVIVAL! You need to simply live to tomorrow. Have fun!"**_

_ And so, with a mighty roar, the beast swings his fist, sending Signum flying into the sky,_

_**"Hmmm... I wonder if I sent a few too many elementals. Ah well, life's no fun without a challenge every now and then." **__Ifrit then cheerfully starts whistling, walking off into the flames._

* * *

Real World, 5 hours after Signum falls asleep

* * *

Signum falls off her bed onto the floor, jerking awake.

"Owww... that was an odd dream..." she mutters.

Signum looks around, and sees an orange glow outside her window. Curious, she stands up and walks over, lifting herself up a bit to see. When she does she lets out a gasp and falls to the floor.

For outside, the village she was born and raised in, was burning.

**A/N: And Cut! What do you think will happen next! Will the village be destroyed? Will Signum come out unharmed? Will she even come out alive? Find out next on Warring Harmony! **


	4. Signum's Trial by Fire

A/N:** Hello and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! In this holiday spirit, a new chapter is posted for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Signum's Trial by Fire

_Signum looks around, and sees an orange glow outside her window. Curious, she stands up and walks over, lifting herself up a bit to see. When she does she lets out a gasp and falls to the floor._

_ For outside, the village she was born and raised in, was burning._

Belkan Territory, Year 405, Dawn

"SIGNUM! SIGNUM, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

As Signum rushed outside, following the sound of her panicked mother's voice, the gauntlet on her arm began glowing a dull red. Once she was out of the house, she saw the flames of the village, start to spread. The forest around the village was ignited, and a symphony of screams could be heard from there.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"IT BURNS!"

"HELP US!"

"WHERE ARE THE MAGES!"

"HELP US!"

"WHY US?!"

"SOMBODY HELP US!"

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"MY LORD!"

Signum, hearing these cries, stood stock still, rooted in terror. In the middle of the blazing village, she sees creatures made of fire. They take the form of a herd of horses, and with every step they take, fires spread across the ground. Suddenly, one of them turns toward Signum.

The flaming horse's eyes, turn the white-blue of the hottest flame, and starts charging towards her. The creature, gaining speed with every step, dashes heedlessly on the road, the walls of the village, the people lying in the street, burning them beyond recognition. When it was but a few feet away from her, she heard a masculine voice, reverberating through both the air and her mind, saying-

"_Aktivierung__. Laevatein, Panzer Form. Panzerz__ä__hler__."_

Before the creature would impact with her, a red triangle, filled with magical formula, burns itself into existence before her. The creature, hitting it, cries out in pain, and starts smoking.

"_Zu urteilen: Bedrohungsstufe zu hoch. Notbedienung: Ifrit-Höllenfeuer__"_

At these words, the same triangle appears beneath her, and a light flashes, blinding those who could see her.

When the light fades, we see a different person standing there. Standing at five feet and three inches, this person has ruby red hair, flowing down to the center of her back. She stands in medium-weight armor, a black that reflects the flames of the village nearby. In her right hand is a longsword, that, near the hilt, has a cartridge system.

"_Notübersteuerung erfolgreich. Jetzt Aktivierung Gegenmaßnahmen."_

The altered figure stands and turns the blade towards the creature before her. In seconds, she dashes forwards, delivering a mighty slash, cleaving the beast in twine.

With the creature vanquished, a reddish glow gathers around the sword, and the person, with deliberate motions, turns towards the village. Three cartridges eject from the sword, and the glow turns into an burning aura.

"_Aussterben Flamm."_

With a slash, the sword turns the aura into a fire, launching itself at the village, and destroying everything, even the elementals, it touches.

And thus, with the village mostly destroyed, the people in it eradicated, and the elementals vaporized, the figure shines white once more, and falls to the ground, returning to the form of a little girl.

And thus, her consciousness fades...

**A/N: And that's a wrap! So, my first written fight scene, that wasn't really a fight scene, and a glimpse of her possible potential. Now, some translations!**

_Aktivierung__. Laevatein, Panzer Form. Panzerz__ä__hler__. = Activate. Laevantein, Shield Form. Shield Counter.__Zu urteilen: Bedrohungsstufe zu hoch. Notbedienung: Ifrit-Höllenfeuer = Judging: Threat Level too high. Emergency Override: Ifrit's Hellfire.__Aussterben Flamm. = Extinction Flam.  
_

**Now that that's out of the way, explanations! First, Laevatein and additional forms: They are their for some variety. They will not branch from the traditional weapons of a knight though. By this I mean swords, lances, shields, and bows. Second, the Override thing: That can be blamed on Ifrit, because 1) he doesn't want the person he lets borrow it die THAT quickly, 2) His fault, sending too many elementals, and 3) It temporarily did something similar to a reverse Unison with the AI of the device. Not easy, it will take a huge toll on both the device and user, and since it was forced and not entirely voluntary, it will do even more damage. With that out of the way, thanks for reading, and feel free to ask any questions you wish! Bye bye for now!  
**


End file.
